


Sunshine After Showers

by daffodil_blue



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodil_blue/pseuds/daffodil_blue
Summary: "Simon? Can I ask you something?"They were sitting on the floor in Simon's bedroom, resting against the edge of the bed and each other. Bram's hand was around Simon's waist, his thumb rubbing small, gentle circles into his skin where his hoodie had ridden up slightly.Simon looked up into his boyfriend's face. "Yes?"Bram paused for a moment. "How did you get outed to the universe?"





	Sunshine After Showers

**Author's Note:**

> so it seems i finally got an ao3 account just in time to post some short, soft spierfeld before the movie comes out, and here we are. 
> 
> this went back and forth between angst and tooth-rotting fluff multiple times, and the final result is a mixture of both (though i'll be the first to admit that i find it hard to gauge the angst level of anything i've written myself). 
> 
> this is the first fic i've posted on this platform, so i'm still working out how the whole thing works (in the spirit of all the simonverse angels, be gentle!) 
> 
> many thanks to all my creeksecrets pals for being so encouraging and generally lovely. <3 
> 
> hope you enjoy x 
> 
> (all characters and universe belong to becky, whom i love with all my heart. thank you for all you do.)

"Simon? Can I ask you something?"

They were sitting on the floor in Simon's bedroom, resting against the edge of the bed and each other. Bram's hand was around Simon's waist, his thumb rubbing small, gentle circles into his skin where his hoodie had ridden up slightly.

Simon looked up into his boyfriend's face. "Yes?"

Bram paused for a moment. "How _did_ you get outed to the universe?"

Simon looked down. Bram tightened his hold around his waist, still drawing soft circles with his thumb.

"You don't have to tell me," Bram added quickly. "If you're not ready. It's okay."

Simon shook his head. "No, it's... Will you promise you won't be mad at me?"

Bram frowned, and leaned closer, if that were possible. "Why on earth would I be mad at you?"

Simon sighed and snuggled his head into Bram's shoulder so his face was hidden. There was a pause, during which Bram smiled softly and brought their heads together, holding tightly. Eventually Simon spoke. His voice wasn't sad - _how could he possibly be sad with this boy in his arms?_ \- but he did sound tired. "Someone found an email. I didn't log out of my Gmail account, so someone found it and they tried to blackmail me. Except it all went wrong and they got angry and they posted about me on the tumblr."

Bram breathed out slowly. "Wow. That's a pretty intense dick move."

Simon half smiled into his shoulder, but it wasn't a Simon Smile, and Bram could tell immediately.

(Simon Smiles were sunshine and lemonade and blue skies rolled into one, and always made Bram feel like his stomach had taken up trampolining.)

Bram shifted, and the arm that wasn't currently preoccupied with Simon's waist gently lifted the other boy's head up, so that they were facing each other. "Simon. I'm really sorry that happened to you."

_Well, that was an understatement,_ Bram thought. Part of him - a very, very large part - felt like demanding to know the name of the person who'd hurt his sunshine, and giving them a good kick up the rear. He played soccer; he was definitely the man for the job.

He didn't, though. He supposed it was, more than anything, because he didn't think that that was what Simon needed right now.

There was a pause, then Bram spoke again, very softly. "Why would I be mad at you for getting blackmailed and outed to the universe against your will? I'm angry - I promise, I'm very, very angry, and it's taking me effort to hold it in - but not at you. The only person I'm angry at is the person who hurt you. What's eating at you, Simon, hey?"

The hand at Simon's chin moved to his cheek, and began to rub the same soft circles there, as if Bram was playing dot-to-dot with Simon's freckles. It was very distracting.

Simon closed his eyes. He tucked his arm around Bram's waist.

"They were emails to you, Bram," he finally said. "Emails to Blue. You were so careful with everything you did, but I let an idiot access our emails because I was so thoughtless. It wasn't just me that that exposed, it was you, too! I was so scared, at the time, that you'd hate me for it, that I never told you. It was weird, not being able to mention it in my emails, just when I thought I'd found a place where I was free."

He sighed softly, a tired sigh, and dropped his head back onto his boyfriend's shoulder. Bram reached up and smoothed out the lines of Simon's frown with a gentle thumb. They wrapped their arms even tighter around each other, and Bram took a deep breath in and out. He didn't care who the person was who'd blackmailed Simon - in this moment, he felt like he hated them.

There was silence for a moment, while Bram ran his fingers through the hair at the back of Simon's head, and decided what to say.

"Simon. My sunshine," Bram eventually said. "I'm beyond sad you had to deal with that. But I could never be mad at you for not being careful. Has it not occurred to you that if you were as fearful and careful as I was, I would never be the boyfriend of the most beautiful boy in the world right now?"

Simon's face did something funny: it tried not to smile and it tried not to blush, and failed at both. Bram's thumb went back to stroking his cheek with a feather-light touch. Simon was beginning to think that Bram liked making him blush. Actually, that was wrong: Simon _knew_ Bram liked it. It was just like him to say the right thing to clear his frown, lift his smile, and warm his cheeks, whatever the topic of conversation.

Mischievous Bram. Mysterious Bram. Perfect, beautiful Abraham.

Simon moved so that their foreheads were gently touching. Bram's eyes crinkled as he gazed at his boyfriend, despite his anger.

"I would tell you you're cute when you blush, but you're always cute," Bram whispered. "24/7. No question. Scientific fact."

Simon let out a noise that was somewhere between a snort and a giggle, and Bram leaned forward to kiss his smile, then began to pepper his whole face with kisses. Simon giggled uncontrollably. "Stop. Stop! This isn't fair! What happened to the Bram that blushed any time I so much as looked at him?"

Bram giggled too, and soon they were both laughing so much they couldn't possibly do any kissing.

(It would be a tragedy, Bram thought, if it weren't for the fact that Simon Smiles were the best thing in the universe.)

Eventually they calmed down, and Bram took his boyfriend into his arms again, rocking gently, and smoothing his palm back and forth over Simon's back.

"Okay?" he whispered.

Simon nodded. "Yeah. You?"

Bram squeezed his boyfriend. "Of course."

There was another comfortable silence, then: "Oh."

Simon moved so he was facing Bram. "What's the matter?"

Bram shook his head. "Oh, Simon, I'm sorry. I just - I realised - Martin. It was Martin, wasn't it?"

Bram looked furious, and sad, and Simon hated it.

"Yeah," he said quietly, gazing at Bram's collar. "What gave it away?"

Bram shifted. "I've been wondering for a while what happened with you two - you seemed so friendly before Christmas, but then when you saw each other after the talent show there was clearly something wrong." He paused, and cupped Simon's cheek again. "Oh, my sunshine. I'm so sorry."

Simon looked deep into Bram's eyes - brown, wide, gentle - and found himself shaking his head. Slowly, a real smile broke out across his face.

Bram frowned. "Simon?"

"Have you been calling me your sunshine?" he asked, grinning.

This time it was Bram whose cheeks heated. "That's what you are for me! You're so bright, and warm, and beautiful. You're so wonderful, every moment, Simon Spier."

The look on Simon's face was impossibly soft. He pulled Bram towards him, kissed him on the cheek, then settled into a hug, chin resting on Bram's shoulder. "Then everything is okay," he whispered.

There was a pause, then he corrected himself. "Well, it's not. Martin will forever be the biggest dick to ever live, and I think I'll always be angry at him in some way or another. But if I have you - if I have you, Bram, I'm not sure I can be bothered to waste any more time thinking about it. It's over, and you don't hate me--"

"I rather love you, actually," Bram said. Simon pulled back, then kissed him, deep and slow, gentle.

"You love me," Simon repeated when they broke apart. "And that's what matters."

Bram gave him a shrewd smile. "Are you sure I can't give Martin one tiny little kick?"

Simon smiled and rolled his eyes. "Make love, not war."

Bram raised his eyebrows.

"Not like that, you utter moron!" Simon screeched, tackling his boyfriend. They rolled around for a few minutes, giggling madly, stealing kisses every so often. Eventually they moved onto the bed and settled down in each other's arms. Bram ran a gentle thumb back and forth at the nape of Simon's neck, and sighed happily.

"Okay, then, my sunshine," he whispered. "I choose love."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come yell with me about simon on [twitter](https://twitter.com/CatieRose114/) or [tumblr](https://yourzombiejacques.tumblr.com/)! x


End file.
